Adventures of the reborn
by Bormex
Summary: After beast boy dies he comes back but stronger than ever with new villans after him and this time he doesn't need powers to be the best out there read the adventers of beast boy after he has died
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any character use for Warner Brothers**

_I would have to say I began to think this since terra died since I couldn't save her I began to feel weak as if though I couldn't do anything I was the weakest member on the team every one was better than me and had something to add to the team_

_Robin was the leader who brought hope to every one on the team you could even say I looked up to him_

_Cyborg besides being my best friend he was the genius who could build anything _

_Starfire was the kind alien girl who could fight and was stronger than even Cyborg or any transformation I have._

_And Raven what can I say about her well she was the strongest member on the whole team and is the daughter of the devil not that I mind it just made me admire her even more for being able to fight for good even though she has to live with that her whole life_

_Well enough about what I think about the team I bet you want to know where I am and why I'm not with the team well it started about 6 months ago when I was alive yes I'm dead but I hold no regrets about how I died I'll tell you how it happened._

_6 Months ago_

It was a normal day in the Titans Tower. Cyborg was cooking some kind of meat that only he would know what it was, Starfire was watching some show about fungus that no one wanted to watch with her Robin was training in the Gym for god knows how long and Raven was in her room.

Then there was me I was in my room too but I didn't have a reason to come out this time I just felt like I wanted to be alone to think about this weird feeling I've been having like some thing bad was about to happen and as soon as I thought that the alarm began to ring

"Who is it this time" I wined everyone ignored me and they all seem to have a exertion of dread on there face.

"It's Slade" said Robin with the most serious face and angry voice that I haven't seen in a while. "WHAT!!!!" I screamed "why does he have to come back why can't he just leave us alone!" "Well if I did leave you all than who would you have to keep you on your toes a beast boy" He said as the screen of the common room came to life with Slade on it

"What do you want this time Slade" said Raven in her monotone voice "well….. I just wanted to let you know that I have a new device that you may want to stop me from using" as he said that he showed a giant leaser that was pointing to the ground while he was holding the donator in his hand "you see titans this laser is going to allow me to start up that volcanic activities that Terra had stopped I hope you can not disappoint me we'll be in touch" when he finished saying that the transmission was cut

"If Slade sets off that machine then the whole city will be destroyed!!" "I know Cyborg!!! Don't worry we will stop him no matter what"

"Well we can't if we don't know were he is first" said Raven in a board voice but really she was worried really worried.

"It's a good thing I still remember his sent if I could just get a little smell than I could find him…..THAT'S IT!!!!! Robin do you still have that old mask that belonged to Slade"

"I believe so let me check" he said as he ran out of the room to go find it. And through out all of this Starfire had not said a word about anything it also seemed that she did not want to talk about it and no one wanted to say anything we could tell she was a little sacred about fighting Slade again hell we all were but we had to suck it up no one else was going to stop him so we have to.

"Found it" said Robin as he came running in the room and out of breath "here smell it or do want ever you can to find him Beast boy" I took the mask and began to smell it until I got a smell "Found him" I said "were is he" said everyone "he's at an abandon building in the middle of town"

"Ok Titans GO!"

It was about 45 minutes until we found him in an old building the creepy thing is he was just there like he knew when we would arrive "Hello Titans I thought you would have arrived a lot sooner but I guess I was wrong…… oh well" he said as he surged his shoulders

"Give up Slade now" said Robin as he seemed to get angrier by the second just being near slade again "ah but robin what would be the point in that hmm"

"No more games TITANS GO!!!" he yelled

Starfire flew at him shooting star bolts as fast as she could but all he did was dodged them with ease until he was able to get an opening and throw a disk her way that attached it's self to her skin and began to shock her until she passed out from the pain Robin saw this and got even more angry and started to with blind rage witch slade used to his advantage by try to make him angrier "what the matter Robin do you care that much about that girl maybe I should just kill her first" "I won't let you!" Robin tried as hard as he could but could not land a single hit on him until slade slipped on the same disk that he put on starfire on robin but robin was able to stay awake but unable to move at all.

One by one all the titans began to fall until all that was left was best boy with his animal instincts he was able to avoid being hit by one of those disks "well…..well it seems that your all that's left huh Beast boy" I was really worried if none of my friends could beat him what kind of a chance do I have while I wasn't paying attention he was able to slip one of those disk on to me I fell to the ground unable to move

"Huh I guess that it huh I thought you would all be a better challenge than this what happened to you kids you got to soft after I left oh well better for me now that I've won lets begin the destruction of this city huh titans" he said as he started the laser and turned his back to me

"No" I whispered "I can't let this happen I have to stop this I can't let him win I CAN'T LET HIM WIN!!!!!! I said in my mind as I began to force my self up struggling as I did he didn't notice until it was to late and I was able to get him in a full nelson and even though I was a lot more injured than him I was able to hold on and not let him go

"Let go you idiot" He said "NO!!" I yelled as I was able to mess with his controller of the laser that he had on his chest I was able to make the laser beam compress and slowly turn in our direction Slade saw this and began to panic "Let go you fool or we'll both be killed" he sounded so unlike his calm self that I just had to rub it in "What's the matter Slade your not scared of dieing are you" I mocked him

Don't be stupid boy how do you plan to stop the laser if you get killed huh!" He said getting even more panicked as the beam got closer "well I thought about that and I see that the donator is on your chest well if it gets destroyed then it will stop am I right well slade" _Crap he's right_ "well I can see that your silence tells me everything"

"But how do you plan to dodge the beam and hold me at the same time huh boy!!" he screamed "hehehe……. Your right I can't dodge it that's why you and me we'll go together" "WHAT!!!...... You're Insane Stop this now before we both die" as he said that he started to struggle even more knowing that I had no intention of backing out "Oh no you don't" I said as I tighten my grip on him and move him in front of the laser. It began to count down

5……4…….3…….2……1…it started "NO!!!!" slade screamed as it fired at us point blank and ripped right though us like wet toilet paper we both screamed in agony as we fell to the ground the other titans laid there dumfounded at what they just saw and all they could do was yell out "BEAST BOY" as they saw me hit the ground as I laid there I the life slowly began to leave me until I passed on the one thing I knew was that Slade died before me and the laser was stopped I died happy knowing I was useful.

That was 6 months ago and now I'm here Training with a master of martial arts and a chance to go home if I can get through the tests he offering me so I'll be doi…..

"GARFIELD!!!! Get back to training" "yes sir….. I'll be back guy just wait 6 more months to go and I'll be home guys.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**AN……End of Chapter one **


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any character used from cartoon network or Warner brothers

___________________________________________________________________

He came to me one day that man he came and told me that he needed me to help him I remember that day very well.

_3 years ago_

_I have been alive for about a week now and I still could not get the nerve to go back home to the titans I just feel as if I do they'll reject me or maybe it's because I finally have a chance to live my life the way I want it not by some one else's way but my way._

_The training I received from my master had made me the best swordsmen alive since his style was god like I could never understand what he meant by __**the sword that protects**__**the weak**__._

_I was standing in the rain in an old abandoned field there was a huge tree about the biggest I've ever seen I take hold of my sword in a __**Battōjutsu**__ stance I stand there as the rain began to poor and I drew my sword with god like speed and make a swift cut so fast you have to watch it in slow motion to see it being performed I put my sword back in my sheath and turn around the whole tree is cut in half and falls to the floor. I begin to hear clapping around me I turn around and see two men one holding an umbrella for the other._

"_That was some great sword handling there boy" he said "who are you?" I responded "well I wont tell you that yet but I will tell you something else you see I went out looking for a new employee today someone who could help me and I think you might be him" he said with a smile. I stared at him with blank eyes never showing the slightest bit of emotion years of training with my master has taught me to never show emotion during battle or a potential enemy_……_**(**_I will explain later how it could be years okay**)**……_ "And why would that be sir" "well you see I wanted to know what is you thought on a world of peace" I was surprised by this but didn't show it._

"_well I use my sword style to protect the weak and the innocent from does who prey on the weak and the fearful does that answer your question sir" I said with the most polite way since this man has done nothing to make me think he is up to no good. "I see_………_well then you are the man I'm looking for you see have you been around this country long or not" "No why I'm not even sure what country where in?" He looked surprised like are you serious surprised look "Well_ you see this country is at war with it's _self I am the leader of a revolution trying to overthrow the dictatorship of the current government_ _they are vile people who prey on the weak and the innocent if what you say is true then fight for us we could use someone like you in our cause please" he sounded like he was begging I stood there completely in shock how could I have missed a country at war when I have been wandering around here a whole week and I thought maybe I could help out "Ok I'll join you but If my I find out you are lying about creating a new government of peace I will leave" he looked so relived like he had just won the lottery _

_Later_…. _In a mansion_

"_Ok I'm not going to jerk you around I'm going to be blunt about this your going to have to murder people" he said with a face of dread I was completely surprised "_……._Murder?" "yes murder there are people that must be killed in order to make this a peaceful country if you can't do it then back out now" he said "No_….._No I can handle it" "are you sure I know your still young and asking some one you age to kill is something I don't want but I have to I'll ask one more time are you sure?" "yes…yes I'm sure" I responded with confidence in my voice and in a completely serious face._

"_Ok then we will get you ready then it's Victor" he said with a smile "what?" "My name it's Victor" "oh well you can call me Garfield" I said with a smile and brought up my hand to shake his and he did too_

_6 months later_

_It was a full moon in the middle of the city (now I'm going to make city and a country so no one is confused ok) three men were walking down the street alone the city there was an old man a teenager and a 20 year old the city looked deserted "lets hurry it to dangerous out here" said the oldest "hey I heard the news john's getting married" said the second oldest "who told you that man no one can keep a secret" he said with a __groaned "oh don't complain you should be happy that you found such a classy women" he said nearly laughing at the young boy reaction about him knowing "I know but I can't help but feel a little guilty about being happy during such a horrible time" he said with a sigh_

"_Don't be each man must find his own happiness regardless of the time in which he lives in" said the old man "I guess your right"_

"_Are you General Herald of the 40__th __brigade" "Who said that show your self!" _

"_I'll ask again are you herald general of the 40__th__ brigade" the person said again this time stepping out showing that it was a young green boy with the coldest eyes they have ever seen._

"Are you an _Assassin" said the middle aged man stepping in front of the old man who was apparently Herald "So you are him now old man you will pay for the crimes that you have committed against the innocent" he said as the middle aged man ran at him drawing a weapon trying to kill beast boy but he was to fast and drew his sword cutting the man in half before he knew what hit him blood and guts flew every where both john and Herald were disgusted with the sight of blood but beast boy didn't heisted he ran full speed at Herald john tried to defend him but Herald just pushed him out of the way while saying "boy you must live!! Get out of here I'll distract him go now" he said as he drew his sword and attack beast boy but beast boy dodged the attack and stabbed him in his skull in a up word motion killing Herald an instant._

_Beast boy look at john and stepped forward about to kill him but john attack first beast boy dodged this attack and cut him in the chest not killing him but injuring him " drop your weapon" said beast boy in a bored voice "Never!!!!" said john sounding sacred out of his mind of dieing. "Fine then die" beast boy said as he cut John's hand of then his leg in a sword combo. John fell to the ground bleeding as he struggled to get up "I can't die! I can't die!! I can't die!!! I can't die!!!! I can't die!!!!! I CAN'T DIE NOT YET PLEASE NOT YET" he screamed as beast boy got closer not caring about this man's life and stabbed him in the head killing him._

_Beast boy then walks away acting as if nothing happened "mission complete" he said to an the intercom in his ear "__**Good work shadow your getting better each day" **__"you know I can never understand why you or everyone calls me shadow I'm green after all"_

"_**Well you earned that name after all you have killed people as if you are a shadow in the night killing and disappearing as if you were never there"**____"I guess that makes sense ok I'll see you back at the base sir" __**"ok be careful on your way back"**__ "Ok I'm out"_

________________________________________________________________________

Ring……ring……ring…..ring….ring….ring……."what….. oh" beast boy said waking up as he turned off his alarm "Oh man that dream again why can't I forget the war and all those people I killed" he said as he stretched his muscles "And why can't I find a house sleeping out side like a wiled animal oh wait I am part animal oh well now I have to get to the closets city and find something to eat now which is it "he said as he look around for his map and he found it and look for the closest city "Oh no" Beast boy said as he look like he had seen a ghost because the only near by city was a city that he thought he would never have to see again.

….Jump City…… "well that sucks"

**End ****of Chapter 2**


	3. Back home

**AN: Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or any character use in this fan fiction. **

"Dude, this place has really changed in the 4 years I've been gone the pizza place is even closed down wonder why?" said beast boy as he walk through Jump city wearing black trench coat with a hood on so no one would recognize him.

As he walks down the sidewalk many people were giving him weird looks thinking he might be a villain considering that they live in a city where they are in constant danger. _"Man what's with every one there acting like they've never seen a guy with a hood on it's a good thing they can't see my sword hidden in my coat they might freak out and start screaming and the Titans might show up and I don't want that"_ Beast boy thought "well I wonder were I can find something to eat".

While he was wondering were to go to eat he notice that there was and unusual kid bumping into people in the street. "Huh, well looks like there's pick pocks in jump now" said beast boy as the young kid starts to get closer to beast boy just before he was about to steal beast boys wallet beast boy was able to steal the young child's money completely surprising him.

"Well you sure seem surprise that someone else was able to steal from you hmm?" said beast boy with a hint of amusement in his voice

"He give that back that's my money" said the kid in a whisper so no one would hear him

"Well this isn't your money if you steal it from honest working people"

"I don't care It's my money I stoled it so it's my give it back now" said the kid getting very angry. "Kid why don't you return the money and try to live a good life huh, what do you say?" "Well I have to say NO!!" said the kid as he kick beast boy in the leg and quickly grabbed the money running away as fast as he could

"Damn!!! Little kid well that what I get for trying to help someone change there ways why do I even try…….oh that right that promise I made back then" he said the last part barley above a whisper with a sad expiration remembering about the past.

"Well can't change everyone if I see that kid I'll have to try next time" said beast boy with a full blown grin strangely becoming cheerful again after being so sad a second ago. "So where can I get something to eat let me check how much money I have wait a second? THAT LITTLE PUNK STOLE MY MONEY!!!!!!!!" Yelled Beast boy

Every one was looking at beast boy frighten by the sudden out burst. "oh hell no that kid is going to pay once I find him and get my money back I'll force him to change his life wither he wants to or not" said beast boy getting pumped up.

**LATER……**

"Damn how could I have let that kid steal my money right under my nose" said beast boy as he kept looking for the kid that stole him wallet "man it's been 6 hours good thing I haven't run into anyone I know because that would be really troublesome"

As soon as he said that he saw the T-car drive by from up ahead but he reacted on instinct and hid behind and alley. As he saw the car past by he noticed that Raven saw him but he didn't think she knew it was him because of the hood.

**IN THE T-CAR……..**

As the Titans were having a argument about were they should go well only three of them Raven was having a strange feeling she was feeling a presents that she hasn't felt in a long time something so strange it was like trying to remember what you were going to say but forgot it was at the tip of her tongue but couldn't put her finger on it.

"The Arcade!!!!"

"No the Park!!!!"

"Friends please let's not argue why do we not go to both places" said Starfire trying to play peace keeper between the titans "Well maybe if spiky here would let us go to the arcade first then it would be cool!!!!

"Oh please if we go to the arcade first then you'll just spend all your time there and would not want to leave until it's too late to go to the park" said Robin **(I'm not like most authors I don't like changing his name to Nightwing ok)**

"Ok then let put it to a vote who wants to go to the park" said Cyborg at this Robin raised and so did starfire

"Ok then who want to go to the arcade" Cyborg raised his hand but no one else did "HA, guess where going to the park" said Robin with a voice full of victory "wait, Raven hasn't voted yet" everyone looked at her waiting to see what she would say

Raven looked back at them with a emotionless face until she said the next few words with a face that looked like she was about to cry "I…I wo…would …li…like to go to the cemetery" she said stuttering and barely above a whisper.

"Raven…… I know it's been about 4 years since that Day when Beast boy sacrificed himself to save us all' said Robin remembering how useless he felt laying there watching as his friend died to save him and everyone on the team.

"I really miss friend Beast boy I wish it had been I who had died instead" said starfire silently crying also remembering how she felt about his death. "Don't say that star you know the little grass-stain wouldn't want anyone of us to say or even think like that.

"Cyborg's right guy we shouldn't think like this but Raven's right too I want to see Beast boy grave again it been awhile since we talked to him" while Robin was saying that Raven had seen a man in a black coat with a hood over his head hiding in an alley watching them drive by Raven's strange feeling had gone insane when she had laid eyes on him.

But she didn't have a moment to think about it since she was in a moving car but couldn't help but look back until he was out of sight _"Who was that?_,_ and why was that strange feeling I've been having all day become so instance the moment I saw him"_ she was going to think about it more until she hear Robin say they were going to see Beast boy's grave.

**WITH BEAST BOY……**

"Well that was a close one good thing they didn't notice it was me" Beast boy said as he continued to look for the kid who stole his wallet. With out noticing he bumped into someone "Oh sorry about that" Beast boy said without noticing that he bumped into the kid that stole his wallet

"Oh no it's ok wait you're that guy….." "IT'S YOU WHERE'S MY WALLET YOU LITTLE PUNK" Beast boy yelled as he grabbed that kid by the collar and lifting him up to his face with an anime funny face of anger **(you know the one that makes you laugh when there angry) **

"I don't have it anymore" said the kid sacred out of his mind about what Beast boy would do to him

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE" Beast boy yelled getting even more angry that this kid stole his wallet and he spent all this time trying to find him only to learn that he doesn't have it anymore.

"We…ll you see I wor...k f...or some one else and he gets a cut of what ever I get, PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!!!! It's not my fault he makes me do this I would quit if he didn't have my mother as a prisoner" said the kid as he burst into tears about his life.

"What?" said Beast boy said as he calmed down after hearing about why this kid was stealing money for? "Hey kid calm down and tell me what happened to your mother" said Beast boy trying to hear about this kid's problems.

"Well you see my mother owes these bad men money but couldn't pay them back they came one night to our house and took her from me" said the kid as he began to calm down and tell Beast boy about his mother.

"These men said since she couldn't pay them back I have to and if I don't they said that they would kill her" the kid said again bursting into tears after remembering such a horrible memory

Beast boy was speechless about this he didn't know how this could go on weren't the Titans supposed to protect the people of this city

"Kid if this is true then why don't the Titans or the Police help you" Beast boy responded with what was on his mind

"Are you kidding me why would they help me I went to them and they thought I was lying and told me to leave and stop making things up!!!!!" yelled the kid completely enraged about what they said to him.

"What? Are you serious they told you that!!?" Beast boy couldn't believe that the Titans rejected a person in need let alone a child "Yes they did they haven't been the same since the green one died"

_Man I can't believe that my death made then choose not to help some people I thought that maybe they would try even harder but not this._

"Ok kid I'll help you" said Beast Boy with determination in his eyes "What, Why would you help me what do you get out of it and what can you do huh?" responded the kid not believing what he was hearing.

"Well you did see what I can do already so there's no worry about that as for why I'm helping you I made a promise to someone very dear to me to help anyone in need" said Beast boy with a smile as he talked to the kid

"Thanks" "don't mention it ok let's go and get your mother, by the way what's your name kid I would like to know your name since it's seems rude not to know the name of someone I'm helping huh"

"My name well its kind of a weird name but it's Shinto my name is Shinto" said the kid embarrassed about his name "well don't be I'll tell you my name and it 's a lot more embarrassing ok my name is Garfield"

"Garfield?….hahahhahahahahahh what a stupid name!!!!!" the kid started laughing so hard he was crying

"HEY COME ON!!!!! I DIDN'T MAKE FUN OF YOUR NAME KID" said Beast boy angry at this kid for making fun of his name." Well that's because it's not as stupid as Garfield" said Shinto still laughing his ass off at Beast boy.

What ever lets just go find your mother ok jess kids these days" said Beast boy walking off while Shinto fallowed him still laughing his ass off.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**AN: For those who are wondering this kid named Shinto is going to have a big impact In this story later as for the titans I'll show them in later chapters also I'll going to start showing in later chapters what they went through while beast boy was dead and more on his dream that he had about that war ok until later **

**Chapter 4 will be up soon ok later.**


End file.
